


Strawberries

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>All Jin wanted after his long day on the Yukan Club set was some sleep and his peace. Well, that was until Kame came banging at his door, drunk and demanding strawberries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was a stupid little idea I had while my friends and I were talking nonsense in Subway, about Kame giving conbini concerts (no, not combi concerts :P). Well, this is what came out of it XD If you don’t like it, blame them :P ~~Okay, and no I need to finally devote myself to my japanese homework so I won’t appear like a complete fool tomorrow.~~

I groaned in frustration as I let myself drop onto the couch, closing my eyes, wondering if it was worth the effort to get up again to get myself a beer from the fridge, but deciding against it. I had just come back from filming Yukan Club. It had been a tiring day, in which I needed to both defeat Yokoyama Yu in a fist fight, and suffer through Taguchi’s neverending new dajare ideas, and now all that I wanted to do was lie on my couch and not see anyone for the rest of the night. Maybe take a hot bath… No, that would include getting up from the couch.

It was then that my doorbell rang, and I opened my eyes, staring into the direction of the corridor incredulous. Who the heck…?! I glanced at the watch. 0:13 a.m.. Whoever it was, they couldn’t be serious, could they?!

I briefly suggested ignoring whoever was on the other side of that door, when a loud series of knocks followed, accompanied by a terribly familiar voice calling my name.

“Jin!! Jin, open up! Come on! Jin?! JIN!!”

“Yes!” I groaned, heaving a sigh before lifting myself up from the couch, a firm glare plastered on my face. Really, no matter how much I loved him, today I was definitely not in the mood for company, and I would tell him so. When he could get grumpy at me when he was overworked, I could damn well too.

I opened the door, wanting to tell him so, when suddenly, a slim frame jumped onto me, hugging me close and making me stumble.

“JIN!” Kame slurred happily, showering my face with kisses as I grabbed the door for support.

“Kame!” I groaned unhappily. “What-?!”

“Do you have strawberries?” Kame asked suddenly, pulling away a little to look at me expectantly.

I blinked at him, wondering if I had heard right.

“Strawberries?” I repeated.

“Yes, I want to eat strawberries!” Kame nodded happily, an innocent smile plastered on his face as he stumbled past me, into my kitchen. I followed him suspiciously, watching his unsteady movements as he almost bumped into my kitchen counter before opening the fridge.

He was definitely drunk.

“Kame?” I asked quietly, a little amused now. “Who have you been out with?”

“Hm?” Kame murmured, looking up from his position, smiling at me before answering: “Koki.”

“Now that explains it” I chuckled, shaking my head at him as he lowered his head to inspect my fridge’s contents again.

“You don’t have strawberries!” he complained, looking up again with a pout.

“Of course I don’t” I shrugged. “I’ve been working till late all week, do you really think I had the time to go shopping?”

“Then let‘s go now!” Kame demanded happily, letting the door of the fridge fall closed.

“Shopping?” I asked dumbly.

“Yes! I want strawberries!” he repeated, as if I didn’t know yet.

“Kame” I said firmly, as if I was talking to a child. “It’s after midnight. I need to be at the set tomorrow at 8. I won’t go out to buy strawberries with you now just because you drunkenly burst through my door and demand it!”

“You’re so mean!” he complained, stamping his foot in an almost comedic way. “I want strawberries!”

“Well, then go alone!” I shrugged. “I’m wasted. I won’t move from this flat.” After all, he had already made me move from my beloved couch. No freaking way I was going out now.

“Fine!” he spat, pouting as he stomped past me. I looked after him with raised eyebrows, watching him as he walked headfirst into a wall. There was a sick cracking noise as he collided with it.

“Kame!” I called, alarmed.

“Ouch” he whined, sliding down on it like a wet rice sack, slumping on the floor. I hurried over to him, worried.

“Are you alright?” I murmured, gently touching my fingers to his cheek, making him look at me. He looked up at me with sad brown orbs, and I wondered for a moment if he had seriously hurt himself, before he asked quietly: “Strawberries?”

I groaned incredulous, burying my face in my free hand, shaking my head. I would kill Koki. First, I would tie him up, and then I would throw him into the Tokyo Bay. Maybe I could also find some nice weights to pull him down to the ground. Wouldn’t that be a sweet Yakuza death for him?

“Jin-Chaaaaan” Kame murmured, sitting up to move closer to me, breathing into my ear: “Please. Don’t be so cold.” I suppressed a shudder as his breath hit my skin. Damn. “Please, Jin…” Kame continued, slightly nibbling on my earlobe, making me gulp.

Damn it. Damn Koki, for making my boyfriend drunk. Damn Kame for knowing just how to make me weak. And damn those stupid strawberries.

“Jiiiiin…” Kame drew out against my skin, licking over my neck seductively. This time, I did shiver. Before I knew it, I was nodding.

“Fine” I whispered. “Let’s go to the convini around the corner.”

As soon as the words were out, Kame stopped his ministration, jumping up enthusiastically and chanting “Strawberrieeeeeeeeeees – strawberrieeeeeeeeeeeeees –…” It took a moment for me to realize he was singing it onto the melody of “Peacefuldays”.

All the way down to the convenience store, he kept on singing his Ode to Strawberries, which by now had changed melody to “Harukana Yakusoku”, and I was glad that the streets were deserted enough for no one to pass us.

Really, how was I deserving this? I could do so much more useful things now. Like get some sleep, for example. Or take a bath. Or do _anything_ else than treating my drunk boyfriend to strawberries at half past midnight.

Much to my dismay, the convenience store was not as deserted as the streets on our way. Kame didn’t seem to mind, though – instead, he dashed straight for the strawberries on the fruit counter, dragging me after him happily.

“Look, Jin! STRAWBERRIES!” he called, as if that hadn’t been the reason as for why we came here in the first place. “And – and – we could buy some whipped cream and-“

“Kame” I murmured embarrassedly, trying to shush him discreetly. “Could you please be a little more quiet?”

“Why?” he asked happily, grabbing a bag and collecting his treasured strawberries.

“Because people are watching” I whispered, nervously eyeing a women who watched us curiously from the corner.

Kame grabbed a banana before holding it in front of my face in the manner of a microphone, asking in his radio show host kind of voice: “And how does that make you feel, Akanishi Jin? Nervous? Worried? Uncomfortable?”

“Just shout our names out to the world!” I snapped, grabbing the banana from him to put it back. “I guess there might be someone in Africa who hasn’t heard you yet!”

At that, Kame shrugged, turning around to start screaming: “HEY, EVERYONE-“

That was as far as he got before I grabbed him, silencing him with a hand on his mouth, mouthing an apology to the girl behind the counter, who was watching us with raised eyebrows.

“Behave, will you!” I scolded him with whispers. “I won’t buy your strawberries if you don’t!”

Kame held up his fingers in a peace sign and I hesitantly let go of him, turning back to collect the strawberries. Kame happily danced through the shelves, quietly singing an inconspicuous “K-A-T-T-U-N” to himself, coming back a minute afterwards with a bottle of whipped cream in his hand.

I took it, eager to get out of the shop. I sincerely hoped no one of the nightly shoppers in here had contacts to the tabloids.

On the way back, Kame happily chewed on his strawberries, content for the moment, and I silently wondered if he might get tired anytime soon, and I would still be able to get some sleep. It didn’t seem like this, though, because when I plopped back onto my couch with a sigh, Kame plopped down on my lap. I had to put my arms around him so he would not fall to the floor.

“Here” he smiled happily, shoving a strawberry into my mouth, before spraying some whipped cream into his own mouth. I was still almost choking on the strawberries when Kame pressed his lips onto mine, shoving his tongue into my open mouth. His movements mixed my half bitten strawberry with the whipped cream, and he hummed against me contently as he kissed me.

I was overwhelmed by the sudden caress for a moment, enjoying the feelings it brought with it, and it was a mistake. Kame made use of my distraction to clumsily climb my lap, straddling me now, his hips grinding against mine.

I moaned involuntarily, breaking the kiss and swallowing the strawberry-cream mix before murmuring: “Kame, stop it! You’re drunk and I need to get up early tomorrow, so I won’t-“

I was cut off by Kame shoving another strawberry into my mouth and lifting up my shirt above my head as I still tried to chew it.

“Kame!” I snapped when my mouth was finally empty again. “I said no!”

“Don’t be such a killjoy!” he chuckled, raising another strawberry to his mouth, sucking on it suggestively. Damn it, did he have to be so seductive even when drunk?! That was hardly fair, right?! “You will enjoy it! This is fun!”

“It’s going to be no fun when I have to go to work tomorrow on 4 hours of sl-“

My ranting was cut off by Kame pressing down the strawberry on my collarbone, making me jump. He smashed it against it, so that the juices ran down my chest, before he bend down, licking the spot, humming against it.

I bit my lip, desperately trying to fight back a moan as his tongue moved against the sensitive skin, moving the pieces of fruit over it. My further protests were not coherent, but Kame didn’t seem to pay them much mind either way, as he was already reaching for another strawberry, squeezing it in his hand, letting the juices hit my chest.

He grinded his hips against mine again as he licked down my chest, nibbling on my nipples, making me forget why I had even been struggling. His hands flew to my jeans, unbuttoning them, and my brain screamed “DANGER!” at me as he reached for another strawberry.

Too bad, only, that I had stopped listening to my brain about 5 minutes ago.

Kame grinned sheepishly as he abandoned his position on my lap to slip to the floor, pulling on my jeans and underwear. I raised my hips to help him remove them, and Kame positioned himself in between my legs, eyeing my already hard shaft suggestively.

“If you start talking to it now, this is off!” I warned him, and Kame grinned, raising an eyebrow before raising his hand with the fruit in it, squeezing it in his fist. The juices hit my erection, and I moaned, closing my eyes in pleasure.

I felt Kame’s tongue on me then, licking up the mess he had created. “Yummy” he whispered against my skin, making me shudder.

I opened my eyes again in shock as Kame sprayed whipped cream on me, smirking up at me before finally taking me completely into his mouth. As bizarre as this whole thing was – the feeling of all those different liquids on me combined with Kame’s ministrations was amazing.

I was so close to coming when Kame pulled away. I opened my eyes in frustration, glaring down at him, but Kame seemed unimpressed- He only reached for another strawberry before climbing into my lap again, placing the strawberry between his lips before leaning down to share it with me.

We kissed passionately, both our tongues swirling around the sweet fruit until it was completely gone. Before Kame could reach for another one, though, I had already turned us around, gaining control of the situation.

“Tease” I breathed, and Kame chuckled.

“You enjoy it!” he shot back.

There was no doubt that I did, but that did not mean I was going to make it any easier on him. I smirked as I reached for the strawberries myself for the first time this evening, pushing Kame down to kneel on the sofa.

“Jin?” he asked quietly, but I only smirked as I placed the fruit in between my lips before leaning down. Kame choked on his moan when he felt me press the cold strawberry to his entrance. “Jin!” He squealed. “What-?!”

He didn’t come farther than that, because I started to splash the fruit then, licking, and all that left Kame’s mouth after that was incoherent. I kept licking even after the sweet taste was gone, inserting a finger or two to stretch him, until Kame moaned for me to stop teasing him finally.

I was too far gone by now to keep up the game. Kame’s passion-lazed voice never failed to have an effect on me. So I positioned myself at his entrance, gently thrusting inside. Kame moaned, meeting my movements halfway, sitting up to lean against my chest. I held him close, creating a rhythm with him, losing myself inside of him.

At some point, I reached for another strawberry, plopping it into my mouth before turning Kame’s face towards me, kissing him again. Kame moaned against my lips, his tongue battling mine for the sweet taste, and my hands moved down to stroke his neglected erection.

Kame moved against me frantically in response, searching for the friction, and his movements brought me higher and higher.

Kame was the first to come, his muscles clenching down on me, bringing me over the edge, too.

We collapsed back onto the couch, and it seemed like Kame drifted off to sleep immediately. Well, it had only been a matter of time, with all the glasses he had intus, I guess.

I propped myself up on my elbow, smiling down at his sleeping face, for some reason more relaxed than I would have been if he hadn’t come barging down my door, demanding strawberries. I had to admit, Kame could be cute when he was drunk.

I glanced at the clock across the room, discovering that it was already past 2 a.m.. But somehow, I seemed to high on strawberries and Kame to even care. So I just snuggled into his sleeping form, grinning to myself stupidly.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: vflmaeuschen.blog.com/2011/10/18/one-shot-strawberries/


End file.
